


On the Bottom/卷福要做攻！

by pennydreadful, wetson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydreadful/pseuds/pennydreadful, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetson/pseuds/wetson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tops from the bottom and Sherlock is an awkward hot mess, as usual.<br/>“你是我在这个星球上见过的最懒惰的家伙，”John说，“而且也是最不浪漫的家伙。”<br/>"我不知道怎么才是浪漫，John，在咱们打炮前你需要花或者一盒巧克力嘛？还是我需要跟你家长吃一餐饭才行？“</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Bottom/卷福要做攻！

-On the Bottom/卷福要做攻！/做受神马的-

John在一阵温暖，舒适，愉悦和放松中醒来。  
然后有根石头那么硬邦邦的棍子戳着他的腰背处。  
他睁开一只眼，清晨阳光透过窗帘，整个卧室都沉浸在甜美的淡金色流光中。不在自己床上这点倒是没让他警醒，因为这会儿John在Sherlock的床上，这没啥。床单上有股儿麝香味道，让他想起他们昨晚做的那些事儿。

John睁开另一只眼睛，然后向后挪了挪。他听见一声咕哝。Sherlock蠕动着挨得更近，这样他的勃起刚好完美地压弯到John的后背那儿。John微笑，觉得这种问早安的方法也挺不错。  
然后Sherlock就用他典型的，破坏所有美妙瞬间的那种方式小小地发作了一通。  
John被身后的抽搐扑腾吓了一跳，Sherlock又开始大喊大叫得好像有什么可怕的玩意儿正在床单下面蜿蜒爬行。John飞快地翻了个身，准备对付任何从天花板上掉到Sherlock脸上的巨大虫类。  
随之他发觉Sherlock躺着没盖任何东西，怒目圆睁地瞪着自己勃起的阴茎，就像这东西刚刚给他发了个死亡威胁通知书。

John没法儿确定自己现在该拿出什么表情：关切，困惑，或者…恩…被逗乐。

“呃，”John说。

Sherlock看着他，睡眼朦胧，但表现出了显而易见的恐慌。然后他重新盯着自己的勃起猛瞅，再转过来继续看着John，无声地，要求他给自己一个解释。

“这个，唔，”John抬手揉了下自己的短发。“这是…勃起。它经常发生，大部分男人都，唔，经常这样？”  
“对我来说才不是。”Sherlock尖锐地回答。  
“你从来没有过晨勃？”John眉头紧蹙，回忆着从医学院学到的那些常识，“我可觉得不太现实，除非你……性无能，但从昨晚那些事儿来看，你可没有这方面的问题。”

“我是会勃起，但才不是这种原因。”

John瞪着他。有时候他得花费点儿时间才能跟得上Sherlock的思维，这会儿也绝对是那种“需要花点时间理解Sherlock在说啥”的时候。

“那是什么原因？”John问道。  
“我一觉醒来。”  
John不得不咬住唇好忍住不笑出来。“恩，显而易见。”  
“不，John，”侦探给了对方一记简直可以冻结荒漠的死光，“我的意思是，用俗话来表达就是，我有了性需求。我想做爱。”  
John努力不大笑出来。

“是的，没错，那就是为啥有人会勃起。这不算什么异常勃起，我也不认为你有脊椎损伤之类的毛病。”

Sherlock重重叹了口气。John努力忽略他的室友现在模样看起来有多…滑稽：靠在床上，怒目着他自己的勃起。

“我才不会性饥渴呢，John。”  
John挑起眉，“从不？”  
“至少昨晚之前从不。”这听起来像个指责。

“活了这么久都从来没有性方面的渴求，我没法儿相信。”  
“就算有，我也删除了。”他不屑一顾地挥了挥爪子，“对工作来说既不重要，又容易分心。”  
“直到昨晚之前，”John淡淡地说，“因为我觉得你从头到尾可不像是假装很HIGH。”  
“不，当然不是假装的，不过我告诉过你，我经验不足。”  
“恩，一名34岁的处子，从来没有过性需求，也没晨勃过，”John看着Sherlock的阴茎，然后回到他脸上，随即咧嘴一笑，“直到现在，不管怎么说。”  
“你是不是对我下咒了，John？”Sherlock的嗓音抬高八度，“这就是跟你做了以后会发生的事儿？你是想随时随地都能做吧？因为你没跟我提到有这种灾难性的后果——”

John终于忍无可忍地大笑着把脸埋进枕头。

“John，这可不是什么好笑的事儿！这是个严肃的，最不如意的结果。”

John笑得更厉害了。

“你不打算想办法解决吗？”Sherlock几乎是叫起来，“你不能啥也不做，还嘲笑我！”  
John抬起头，依然在笑，还擦了擦眼角。

“Sherlock，”他用饱含笑意的声音说，“这不是世界末日。它只是个勃起。”  
“它会停下吗？”

新一轮笑声。

“你简直不可理喻！我需要知道答案，它会自己消失嘛？我是不是得一直想着它？”

John努力让自己为了Sherlock镇定下来。“恩，它会消失的。你是否要一直想着——这个我倒是不清楚。试着来个手活儿，或者再来一发。”

Sherlock低头看了看自己的阴茎，看上去像在思考着他的选择。然后他重重地叹了口气躺了回去。“那好吧，”他说，“那就继续。”

John皱起眉。“继续啥？”  
Sherlock盯着他。“跟我来一发。”

John转了转眼睛，“哦，我真不知道我怎么才能把持得住，这精彩绝伦的前戏，简直让我欲火焚身。”  
Sherlock皱眉，“我得做点儿什么特别的吗？我刚刚睡醒，John，而且还累着呢。再说我只是想让它快点儿消失。”  
John揉捏鼻梁。不知为何他并不后悔昨晚与Sherlock做了。实际上昨晚相当不错，而且作为额外的奖励Sherlock全程都没有滔滔不绝。这是John空窗期这么久以来第一次这么激烈，不过高潮来得无与伦比。他不介意再来一回。所以最后他下床，说道，“我去取润滑剂。”

他带着润滑剂和避孕套返回，没有纠结是不是还要用爱抚和触摸来安抚Sherlock，或者给他来个手活儿第一课就像他想要的那种。Sherlock看上去如此无精打采而且委屈难平，他或许会因为努力尝试而得了个冠心病啥的。  
John斗志满满准备工作，他用两根润滑过的手指滑入Sherlock的臀部直到没入第二个指节处。John勃起并刚刚进入状态，这时Sherlock长长地失望地叹了口气。

“什么？”John停下手里的活儿问道。

“这样不对。”  
John从正忙活着的那个角度抬头看着Sherlock，Sherlock依然勃起着，并且渗出了点儿前液滴落在腹上。John想舔舐那摊透明的液体，但是Sherlock的狂妄使得整个场面都有点儿冷感。

“我无比尊敬地问，“John说，”鉴于我在此区域内的知识的确比你丰富那么点，所以我可不觉得你能评价我在做的是对的还是错的。”  
“不，不，不是那样，”对方伸出只爪子在半空挥舞，“我的意思是，这不是我需要的。”  
“啥？”  
“这不是我需要的，”Sherlock抬起脑袋往下看着John，“这才不是我肉体所需求的呢。”

John，在同一天的早上，第二次觉得自己没跟上。“呃……OK？我以为你想来一发。”

Sherlock重新倒回枕头上，“我只是，恩，看着它。”他充满谴责地指着自己的阴茎。  
John认为在他的手指还戳在某人的屁股里跟对方讨论问题有点尴尬，于是小心地抽出手指。

“所以你到底想干啥？”他四下搜索昨晚丢下的T恤，然后找到用它擦了擦手。  
“恩，我想——”Sherlock戏剧性地举起双爪并在半空停留了会儿，他看上去在试图准确表达自己的意思，“我想要……”他放低胳膊，“我想要插入，恩，我想要把我的那玩意儿放进什么里面……”

John眨了会儿眼睛。

“这是一种强烈的愿望。”Sherlock看他。“我发觉它很难被语言描述。”

John舔了舔唇。“你想操我。”

Sherlock猛地从枕头上抬起脑袋，大睁双眼，整个脸都亮了起来。他用那种John从案子里找到线索的表情凝望他。

“是的，没错！真棒，John！没错，我想操你。”  
“唔，好吧。你以前没做过这事儿，对吧？”

Sherlock嘲弄地皱眉。“没。这有影响嘛？”

“有点儿。你没经验。”  
“是的，但是你知道一个人怎么才能获得经验吗？”Sherlock倒回他的枕头上，“做了才有。”  
“没错，如果你说的是学开车，那是没错儿，但我们现在谈论的是，你要戳我的屁股。这可是个需要妥妥打点才好的事儿。”  
“为什么呢？”  
“你还记得昨晚我是怎么操你的吗，恩？”

Sherlock拧起眉头。

“想象一下，如果我没悠着点儿来，或者你之前没被好好地润滑过。想象一下，那会痛得像下地狱，如果我根本不知道我他妈的在干啥的话。”  
“所以我们先把你润滑一番，然后我悠悠地来。”  
“呃，唔。昨晚我花了将近一个小时的功夫准备，在你都还没让我的前锋进去那么点儿之前。”  
“你是说，你不信任我？”  
“这不是我现在想要争论的问题。”  
Sherlock叹了口气，胳膊枕在脑袋后面。他气鼓鼓地瞪着天花板，“那好吧，那就你自己准备好了然后坐上来。因为我就是想操你。”

John瞪着他。

Sherlock看回去，“请吧，”他毫不客气地说。

 

几分钟后John想知道他究竟对来一发有多绝望，鉴于他现在脸朝上躺着，双膝立起，手搁在他的双腿之间，用润滑过的手指来回活动着。幸运的是他对这事儿还有点兴趣，否则这真是尴尬得难描难述。因此他还是硬了，而且，别让这事搞不成而留下心理阴影的想法，也鞭策着他继续努力。

Sherlock滚到床另一边并用肘把身子撑起来。  
John扫了他一眼。

“停下。”  
“停下啥？”Sherlock问。  
“别这么猛盯着我看。”  
“你在我边上躺着，而且还在用手指干自己，我不看这个还能看什么？”  
“如果你不打算帮忙，那就转过去。你让我神经紧张。”

Sherlock于是决定帮把手。当Sherlock握住了John的勃起并且抓住他的手指在他体内继续转动时，John呻吟出声了。他估摸准备工作可能得不止一根手指，因为上一次做受对John来说差不多是上辈子的事儿了。

Sherlock撸着John，力道太轻，速度又太快。John低头看了看对方的手。

“我猜你以前也没打过手枪吧，是嘛？”  
“我当然打过，”Sherlock赌气地说，“为什么你觉得我没有？”  
“因为你压根儿不知道怎么去撸这个，”John滑下空闲的手捉住Sherlock的手腕，让他放缓节奏。“握紧点儿。不对！别这么紧！！”Sherlock松开了点爪子。“像这样，牢牢地，慢点儿，让我感受到。”

Sherlock埋头于有节奏地手活儿，John抽出自己的手，挤了更多的润滑剂，然后开始埋进两根手指。他本来想过是否让Sherlock来试试，不过既然对方在他的阴茎上搞得那些事儿已经那么糟了，John还是别让他在这种搞不好会流血的地方继续尝试比较好。

“我以前打过手枪，”Sherlock说，“两次。都是彻头彻尾的灾难。”  
John皱起眉毛。“你……是怎么能把打手枪这种事变成灾难的？”

“不知道咋弄才能高潮。不知道想点什么才好。而且第二次我还扭伤了手腕，将近三天都没法恢复。”

John有些不知道到底是该为对方的遭遇感到难过呢，还是觉得有点惊悚。

“你是个古怪家伙，Sherlock。你从来没对两性之事感兴趣过，对吧？”这个时间地点做分析其实不是很得体，不过跟Sherlock在一起多少也习以为常了。以医生的角度来说，也许他应该送Sherlock去性治疗师那儿瞧瞧。

Sherlock叹气。他还在忙着摩擦，“和性有关的思考会妨碍我思考更重要的事情，欲望会让我们成为自己肉体的奴隶。肉体嘛只是一种交通工具，被荷尔蒙干扰得晕头转向就会效率低下。”  
John轻笑。“不过你的身体昨晚似乎挺受用。你确实享受到了，是不是？”  
“它很愉悦。”一个小小的笑容在唇边绽开。  
“而且你高潮了。我干得不错。”  
“是的，关键点还在于感触鲜明的前列腺刺激。如果我下次打算自己打手枪的话，我得记住这点。”  
John想象了一下Sherlock边打手枪边刺激自己前列腺的画面，然后低喘着将手指推入更深。

“我不——你不用在你操我的时候也要搞什么前列腺刺激，”John说道，他的声音有点儿飘忽，“除非我们能找到个姿势，我也能同时用手干你。”  
“那好吧。那我想试试是不是直接用我的YJ也能高潮。”  
“你说的事儿真是火辣极了。”

John翻身压住Sherlock，他现在已经准备得很充分，蓄势待发。Sherlock躺回去，朝上看着他。除了把手放到John的屁股上以外他没做其他的事儿了。没关系，John帮他戴上保险套，并且伸手到他们身体之间，握住Sherlock的YJ。

“一开始绝对别试着往上顶，或者有别的小动作，”John告诫他，“让我自己慢慢骑上来并先习惯着。等你能戳的时候，我会告诉你的。”

Sherlock点了点脑袋。  
John开始行动。他忘记了刚开始体内有东西的感觉有多让人不安，现在Sherlock一点点滑入体内时感觉不错。厚重，长度足够让他感受到充实又不至于会受伤，而且，这个弧度刚好让Sherlock的YJ前段顶到了John的前列腺处。当John踏踏实实地全部坐下去以后，他在思考为啥他以前就一直他妈的不想试试在下面呐。

“怎么样？”John问。Sherlock呼吸急促，脸颊变成迷人的粉色。  
“这种……”Sherlock低头盯着他和John身体连接处，手指几乎掐进John的髋骨处。他的嘴巴张张闭闭好多次，但是找不到一个合适的形容词。John对于让他说不出话这件事儿可有些自鸣得意。

“我这边感觉真他妈的棒极了，”John说，“你这么硬，你以前这么硬过嘛？”  
Sherlock能做的只有摇摇头，发梢的卷毛被摇得一阵颤动。  
“那么这就是你的肉体想要的了吗？”John稍许起身让体内之物堪堪滑出一些，然后又坐回去。  
“哦天啊，”Sherlock喘息出来，睫毛乱颤。“这种——”

 

John微笑。他向前倾身直到自己的YJ摩擦着合适位置，“Oh yeah，”喘了口气。John继续工作。他压制着Sherlock，当他发觉这家伙开始不由自主地想往上顶的时候。Sherlock看起来像个迷茫的小学生，依然紧紧抓着John的臀部。他一声不吭，嘴巴微张，双唇闪耀着湿润的光芒。John想着自己是不是把Sherlock给搞坏了。

“好啦，好啦，”John最后终于说道，他现在能够平稳地在Sherlock的勃起上移动身体，并且这玩意儿可以轻松地进出他的甬道了。“你现在能动了。”  
Sherlock一动不动，朝上盯着他，仿佛被石化了。

John的臀部来了一次深深的上下滑动，然后又吞入Sherlock直到根部。他期待地看着Sherlock。  
“Sherlock？”  
“恩？”  
“你可以干了，我这边准备好了。”

Sherlock朝上推了推屁股，只挪了一点点。然后他继续僵硬，看上去有点哀伤。

“Sherlock？”John问道，“你只要……尊臀往上顶就好了。”  
“我做不到。”  
“什么？”  
“我做不到。”声音听起来几乎有些慌乱。  
“为什么？”  
“我就是……”他张嘴努力表达，“这感觉。我做不到。”

John盯着他看。他丢开一部分生理欲望，思考着怎么解决眼前的问题。

“你不知所措？”John问道。  
Sherlock仅仅点了点头，然后就挪开了视线。

John微笑。“没关系。有时候你没经验的话就会这样。我需要……停下吗？”他暗自祈求不要。

Sherlock瞥了他一眼。

“Sherlock。”

“它吓到我了。”脱口而出。

John皱起眉头。“什么吓到你了？”

“昨晚。我高潮了。我从来没有过那种感觉。”

“你害怕是因为知道它会再一次发生，对嘛？”John问。“是不是？”  
“是。”他小声地说。

John倾身，让Sherlock从自己身体内滑出一点，他依然硬着，不管现在情绪如何。John温柔地吻他，然后低语，“我需要你放松下来。”  
Sherlock仰头看着他。  
“全身肌肉放松，”John说，“每一块肌肉，一点点放松下来。不要紧张。慢慢呼吸。别一直想着等下要发生什么，集中注意力在放松身体上。”

Sherlock缓慢地沉下身体，如同遇热融化的黄油般温和。他慢慢插入，呼吸平稳，小心地吐气。他原本紧绷的表情松弛了下来，在John的臀部放松他抓紧的手指。他抬头注视着John，求知的好奇表情逐渐取代了惊慌。

“现在，”John低声说，开始缓慢移动他的屁股，”把你的注意力放回这种美妙的感觉上，然后再开始动。别急，准备好了再动。“

”John，“Sherlock低语，他重新握紧了对方屁股，并且终于开始往上顶。  
John的身体窜过一阵火花。坚硬的勃起物顶在他体内，他向后仰头并发出呻吟。

”这么做对吗？“Sherlock屏住呼吸问道。  
”没错，“John催促他，”再来一次。“  
Sherlock再度挺腰戳刺，如此反复。短时间内他把握住了一种有力的节奏，John跨坐在他身上，一只手握住自己的YJ，一只手在床上撑着身子。

“是的，操，没错儿，“John粗重喘息着，弓起脖子，”就是这样，干我。”

Sherlock的活儿做得很出色。他的脚跟陷入床单，大腿紧绷，贴着John的背部微微颤抖。John尽可能帮忙，不过大部分时候让Sherlock来掌握节奏。

”哦，这太——太多了……“Sherlock在他身下扭动，”我不——“  
“没事，”John说，“如果你需要，可以稍微缓一下。”

Sherlock的臀部落回床上，John随着这个动作滑坐到Sherlock的YJ并因此打了个激灵。Sherlock双眼紧闭，脸部的表情看上去像是很痛苦。他蠕动着，在床单上划拉着腿。

“没事儿吧？”John问，“镇定一下。”Sherlock的指甲擦过他的大腿。  
他终于让Sherlock缓了口气并且放松下来。John笑了，Sherlock睁开眼睛，眯着眼看他。

“我不指望，”John笑着说，“你听说过'反客为主'的意思嘛？“  
Sherlock摇头。  
”我听说过，不过直到今天为止才尝试到。这句的意思就是说，在做爱的时候，下面的那个来主导全局，尽管他们是被戳的那个。”

Sherlock喉咙里发出一阵咕哝声。  
“我想，”John的手滑过Sherlock汗湿的胸口，“我们也许能换个姿势。如果你从后面上我，也许能更有操控全局的感觉，也少点儿紧张。”

Sherlock完全睁开眼睛往上望着他。  
“并且也能更快结束。承认起来是有点儿不好意思，不过后背位打炮我很容易就会高潮，因为感觉非常激烈。”  
Sherlock挪了挪屁股，换来John一声低吟。”听起来很有趣。”他嘶哑地说，“来吧。”

 

John让他滑出来。他得把大腿上的润滑剂给弄干净。不管怎么说他发觉他对这事儿好像不觉得挺丢脸。他抓起那件已经被擦过手指弄上润滑剂的T恤，然后用它把自己腿上的一塌糊涂给擦了。然后用胳膊和膝盖撑着身体跪下，臀部抬起。他回头越过肩看着Sherlock，发现他正陷入淡淡的忧思之中。

“好啦，”John跟他保证道，“就跟之前那样，只不过你现在是掌握主控权的一方。这听起来让你会觉得好些。你可以做任何你喜欢的事儿。”

他感觉到Sherlock挪到自己身后，几秒后热乎乎的坚硬物体划过。他调整自己的臀部，然后深呼吸。“对了，别因为我吼出来就被吓到，除非我真的告诉你停下。这没事儿的。”

“你会叫很大声吗？”  
“会的，大概。”

Sherlock的YJ重回正轨。John这次没因Sherlock干的缓慢轻松而焦虑。不过在Sherlock推到最深时他还是差点儿咬掉自己的舌头。

“Oh Christ，”John粗喘，“Oh Jesus，操我。”

这次的位置似乎让Sherlock重拾回一些信心。他重新抓住John的臀部，快而平稳地抽送。起初John刚出声时差点呛住，不过马上难以抑制地咆哮出来，并且把脸埋进床中好压住这种声音。谢天谢地，Sherlock没因此慢下来，事实上他甚至加速了，John大脑当机，所有东西在眼前变成白茫茫一片。

 

“Sherlock！”他设法叫出来，“哦，别停下！别停下！”

他的勃起一触即发，如果这时候握住会带来接近愉悦边缘的痛苦，所以他很高兴Sherlock不知道所谓的“reach-around”是啥（注：名词解释，所谓的到处乱摸（←滚）就是指when two gay men are facing in one direction and the guy behind reaches around and jerks off the guy in front of him，攻在嘿咻的同时撸受的意思）。他这个姿势就算不碰也很容易高潮，所以不需要更多刺激。

“你听起来像是我弄痛你了，”Sherlock在他上面哼道并继续冲刺，“你确定没事吗？”  
“我很好，很好，”John气喘吁吁，“哦上帝，我快到了。”  
“到哪儿？”  
“我快射了，”John伸手摸索着紧紧揪住身下的床单，“就快了，马上就。”

Sherlock继续他的狠插，感谢上帝。“这样好吗？”他呼吸急迫地问，听上去似乎有点儿为自己骄傲。  
John向后伸手握住Sherlock抓着自己臀部的手，牢牢固定，因为迫在眉睫的高潮而有些神智不清。

“是的没错Sherlock，叫我名字。”  
“你的名字？”  
“God，yes，快。说出来。”  
Sherlock再度顶身，如此用力，如此深入。“John，”他喘息着说。

那就是个引爆点。John射了，高潮得几乎痛了，床单堵住他的咆哮。他的手滑落并握住自己的YJ根部，但是并没有捋动，只是感受着每次的脉动像是个锤子钉入他脊椎深处。他觉得他这辈子没高潮得这么凶猛过。他紧紧箍着Sherlock，感受到他的灼热在自己体内，然后射出剩下的。他简直开始有点儿担心是不是会射的没完没了了。

Sherlock一定被John身体的紧缩给惊讶到了，这种感觉也同样震撼了他，让他开始攀上顶峰。他发出了一些其他情况下听到会觉得相当可怕和吓人的声音，然后继续叫了好几声“Fuck”。John感觉到他在自己体内用力冲撞着来到他自己高潮的边缘。

当John终于用不着再对着床扑腾后，他全身的肌肉都瘫了，刚意识到Sherlock在他身后天崩地裂。

“没事了，”John喘息说。他试着挪动身体脱出来。他能够感觉到Sherlock还死死地颤抖地紧抓着自己的屁股不放。

对方深深的用力地呼吸，听起来像是快要哭出声。

“Sherlock，没事了，你可以先从我身体里退出来吗？”John摸到后面抓住他的一只手。“当你拔出来时记得抓住套子的底部。”

Sherlock总算谨遵教诲，并且安全退出。John翻了个身，Sherlock跌回床上，颤抖着，双目大睁。

“没事了。”John说，安抚他，他的一只手平稳地抚过Sherlock的胸口，他的心脏还在剧烈地跳动。“好了，呼吸，呼吸，放松，像刚才那样。”

Sherlock依然喘得很激烈，如果因此呼吸过度的话John会觉得很不安的。

“是不是都会这样？”Sherlock问，听起来很恼怒，“为什么它会是这种感觉？为什么它这么强烈？”  
“这是高潮，Sherlock。它就应该是这种感觉。这是你能体验的最激烈的事儿。”  
“它有点吓人。感觉我失去了自己身体的控制权。”  
“是的，因为你就是失去了。不过感觉挺不错，是不是？”

Sherlock有阵子没回答，依然重重喘息着。最后他说，“或许。是的。”

“你现在好点儿没？没那么‘想来一发’了吧？”  
“是的。”  
“你会觉得这么激烈，没准是因为你不常有这种感觉，”John抬头说，“看起来你射了不少。我们把这玩意儿脱下来。”他把套子褪去，微微一笑。“作为医生，我可以说你的体液看上去很健康。任何障碍只是来自你的脑袋。”

Sherlock弄出了不耐烦的声响。“人类的身体真是背信弃义。”

在他们清理完毕并且John把他一塌糊涂的T恤丢进脏衣篮子以后，他们躺在床上，一丝不挂，舒展全身。这会儿没啥需要努力的事情，他们可以放松一下。Sherlock看着天花板，手指搭在自己的胸口，John简直能够听到他在思考的声音，而且是很努力的那种。

“John，”最后他终于说。  
“恩？”John在他边上休息，迷迷糊糊，昏昏欲睡。  
“我能问点儿问题吗？”  
“说吧。”

一个停顿。然后。“那个，你喜欢被啪啪啪嘛？”

John轻笑。“是的，不错。”

“比起啪啪啪我来说，你更喜欢被啪啪啪嘛？”  
“你能停下别说'啪啪啪'嘛，你十二岁么Sherlock？”

Sherlock尖锐地看着他。“答案是？”

“都挺喜欢的，”John说，“你喜欢哪个呢？”

Sherlock陷入沉思。“我认为我喜欢啪——戳你多一点儿。那样我不会觉得太无助。”

“我操你的时候，你觉得无助？”  
“我们角色对换时，你没觉得吗？”  
“没有，”John耸肩，“感觉挺棒，我觉得被需求，但是没觉得无助。我猜我们得继续帮你搞明白这个问题。”

Sherlock安静了会儿。

“为什么你想要我叫你名字呢？”他问。

John觉得脸颊有些发热。“我…不清楚，其实。有时候清醒过来就会发现解释不了那些我们想要的玩意儿。神智被快感淹没后，它就这么发生了吧。”

“我叫你名字后你就射了。”  
“是的，就是——”他真不敢相信Sherlock现在让他有些尴尬，“那会儿觉得很性感。”  
“为什么呢？”

John不悦地皱眉坐起来。“Sherlock，别打破砂锅问到底了。Sex不是那种你用科学方法来推断的事儿。你只要学会

享受它就行了。”

Sherlock认真想了想，然后重新看着天花板，手指摩挲着自己下巴。过了一会儿，他轻柔地说。  
“我会尝试的。”

John小心地躺回去，他的脸贴着Sherlock的裸肩。

“抱歉，”他说，“下次我会让你更享受。如果你下次还想要的话。”

Sherlock朝John转过脸，John感到他的嘴唇贴在自己的前额上，卷成一个微笑。“就像我刚才说的那样，多做才有经验。”（附注：这里作者暗示的多做指的是BOTTOM!Sherlock，并非指John多做受，中文不好翻，请意会）

John也微微一笑，拉起他的一只手。  
“那么，”他把那只手导向Sherlock自己的身体，”为什么不让我来教你，先如何给自己找点乐子呢？”

FIN

PS：bumming我翻译成啪啪啪，大家知道啥意思就好。卷福老是把操说bumming被医生吐槽了！(﹁"﹁)

**Author's Note:**

> 授权：  
> pennydreadful  
> Of course! Thank you so much!


End file.
